<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alone and Allured by IronWoman359</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573045">Alone and Allured</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWoman359/pseuds/IronWoman359'>IronWoman359</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides AU Ficlets [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fae, Fae!Patton, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWoman359/pseuds/IronWoman359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil knows all too well the dangers of a faerie circle…yet he still finds himself beside one often…and his frequent visits have not gone unnoticed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides AU Ficlets [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alone and Allured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: "When I was little, one of my friends disappeared after walking into a faerie circle. I never saw them again." Maybe Virgil and Patton?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil’s heart was racing, and his palms were slick with sweat. He could feel a tremor in his hands, and he clenched his fists in a desperate attempt to keep them from shaking. He wanted nothing more than to turn around and run, but he did not dare to do that. It could be seen as disrespectful. </p>
<p>And he didn’t dare show disrespect to the creature in front of him. </p>
<p>“What’s the matter?” Their voice was woven out of sunshine and flower petals and the crystal clear babble of a brook, and Virgil couldn’t help but be enchanted by it. “You look frightened.” </p>
<p>The boy in the clearing looked normal enough at a first glance, with his round cheeks and freckles, but there was a brightness to his eyes, a sharpness to his edges that gave him away. Virgil took a deep breath, and held his head as high as he dared.</p>
<p>“It is not unreasonable for a human to fear the fae,” he whispered, and the fae in the clearing laughed a light, bubbly laugh. </p>
<p>“That may be true,” he agreed. “But most humans are not clever enough to realize it.” </p>
<p>The fae tilted his head, and the sunlight streaming through the trees caught soft strands of brown hair, making them gleam golden. He was, quite simply, breathtaking, and Virgil found himself wanting to step over the ring of stones on the forest floor to get closer to him. </p>
<p>“So what makes you different?” the fae spoke again, and Virgil’s mind snapped out of its trance. The question was like ice in his veins, bringing him back to awareness, and he took a step back. </p>
<p>“When I was little, one of my friends disappeared after walking into a faerie circle,” he whispered. “I never saw them again.“ </p>
<p>The fae was silent for a moment, tilting his head back as he regarded Virgil curiously. </p>
<p>“If you are afraid…then why you come here so often?” </p>
<p>Virgil snapped his head up, staring at the fae with wide eyes. </p>
<p>“How did you–”</p>
<p>“I’ve seen you before…you pass by this clearing, and you stop…you stare, sometimes for hours, at this spot. Once you almost walked in, but you stopped yourself.” The fae stared at Virgil with his large blue eyes, and Virgil got the distinct feeling that the fae could see <em>through</em> him. “What are you looking for?” </p>
<p>Virgil looked down, tears threatening to burn at the back of his eyes. When he glanced back up, the fae was directly in front of him, the thin line of stones making up the faerie ring the only thing standing between the two of them. </p>
<p>“You are lonely,” the fae whispered, and Virgil found himself nodding. “I am also lonely,” the fae continued, its voice growing sad. “I do not have many friends in my court. Perhaps you could be my friend?” </p>
<p>A part of Virgil screamed <em>no,</em> begged him to turn and run, but the fae looked so hopeful, and Virgil’s own longing, the same longing that had drawn him back to the faerie ring day after day, overcame his fear. </p>
<p>“That…sounds nice,” he whispered, and the fae brightened. </p>
<p>“You can call me Patton!” he chirped happily. “What’s your name?” </p>
<p>“Virgil.” The name left his lips and he knew that things would never be the same again, but he found as he met Patton’s eyes that he did not care very much. “My name is Virgil.”</p>
<p>Patton smiled, his teeth a bit too sharp as he held out his hand. Virgil took it, stepping into the faerie circle with him. </p>
<p>“Virgil,” the fae said slowly, testing out the shape of Virgil’s name in his mouth. “Let’s see if we can find what you’re looking for.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>